Hakuna Matata
by heirofblack
Summary: A reincarnation fic. Liesel used to be a normal highschool student until a drunk driver changed all that. Now she is in the Shingeki no Kyojin world and must do what she can to survive the titans. Please give me ideas for a good title... I don't know what to name it XD
1. Chapter 1 - Reborn

**AN: This is my very first fanfic :D It just came to me so I wrote! I hope you enjoy it! Please review, and remember: no flames please!**

My name is Jasmine. I am a 17 year old in the last year of high school.

I got home from school, went into my bedroom and grabbed my laptop to watch Attack on Titan. I started watching Attack on Titan a few months ago and had been hooked since. I had the full series and rewatched it all the time. I could watch Rivaille kill titans all day… I sat on my bed, laptop on my lap as I sighed, watching Rivaille slice through a titan's neck with such a deadly grace. He was so awesome! I finished the anime and went to bed.

The next morning I was on my way to school. I crossed the road heading toward my school. I heard a loud sound coming from the street connecting to the one I was currently on. '

A car sped around the corner and drove full speed into me.

Everything went black.

The next thing I remember was being inside something wet and warm.

I couldn't see anything but I could feel and hear. I could hear a woman crying in pain. I felt like I was being squished and then I suddenly left the warm place an felt cold air blow onto my bare skin. I felt someone pick me up and wrap me in a towel, drying me off. I was confused. What was going on?

A large pair of hands picked me up and placed me onto a bare, warm chest. I snuggled closer towards the warmth, it being the only comfort in this strange place. I could hear the woman crying again, but this time she was crying of happiness and relief.

I heard a male voice talk soothingly to her, though I couldn't understand what he was saying. It sounded foreign to me, not a language I was familiar with.

I tried to lift my head and open my eyes but I found my neck muscles were so weak my head just flopped to the side. I opened my eyes slowly and tried to look through the haze that seemed to cover my vision. I couldn't see very clearly, but I saw a kind looking man looking at me with a strange expression on his face. He seemed fascinated yet he had a look of awe about him. He was smiling and had his hand holding a woman's hand. I looked up and found myself gazing into a woman's exhausted but joyous face. She had tears streaming down her face and she bent down to kiss me.

It was then I realised. I have just been born.

The woman smiled and called me Liesel. I liked my new name.

I then started to cry as I realised I will never be able to see my family and friends again. The woman hugged me closer to her chest as I cried.

**AN: Hope it is a good starter chapter, I don't really know where I'm going to go with this but I intend to have fun writing it! I hope you enjoy it :)**


	2. Chapter 2 - A Whole New World

**AN: Chapter 2 is up! I'm on a roll... Don't forget to review if you enjoyed it :D  
><strong>

I grew to love my second parents. They loved and cared for me as if I was their own child. Well, to them I was their child, and it took a little time getting used to it. I still cried myself to sleep some nights, mourning for my past life. I took my first steps at 8 months. Ever since I realised I was a baby, I had been working hard to make sure I could learn to walk and do things I remembered doing in my past life. I practiced walking constantly after I took my first steps. I was determined to be able to find out more about the world I had been born into.

Once I turned 1, I had accepted my new life and put my old life behind me.

By the time I was 3, I was able to maintain conversations with adults.

"Mama, why did you name me Liesel?"

"Because you were our gift from God, you were all that we needed to be happy." She said with a smile

By the time I was 5, I could speak and run well. I began to ask questions as I had to know about this world I was in and how I got here.

"Papa, what is the name of this place we live in?"

"We live within Shiganshina on Wall Maria" my father replied.

My face went pale.

"Papa, are titan's real?" I asked, hoping he wouldn't know what I was talking about. That I was possibly mistaken…

"I'm afraid they are Liesel, but that is why we are surrounded by these walls. They have protected us from the titans for over a hundred years now, so you have nothing to worry about" He said, patting my head as if for reassurance. "What's with all the questions today? You aren't normally this inquisitive…"

"Oh, um… I heard someone talking about them the other day when I was playing in the street."

"Papa?"

"Yes?"

"What year is it?"

"It's 840. Why?"

_If it's 840 now, then I possibly only have five years left to live. The titans destroy the wall in 845._

"I was just curious. But I want to go to the inner wall for my tenth birthday!"

"The inner wall, why would you want to go there?"

"Well, my friend told me that they wear really fancy clothes there and that the food there is like it came from heaven!"

"Well, I don't know if the food is that good but I will consider it. We still have five years to go before you turn ten sweetheart." He smiled at me thinking I wasn't serious.

I reminded him of my birthday wish almost every day until he and Mama agreed. I smiled. Maybe we would survive after all.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Doctor And His Son

**AN: Sorry I took so long to update :D This chapter is a bit longer than the others to make up for it :) Enjoy! Oh, and if I got any mistakes, please feel free to let me know so I can fix them :) And don't forget to review :D  
><strong>

It was the year 841 when a sickness quickly spread through most of Shiganshina. Hundreds of people were affected by it, including my Papa. We heard of a doctor who knew how to cure the sickness. His name was Grisha Yeager. As there were so many people with the sickness, we had to wait a long time before Dr. Yeager was able to come. So much for my plan of not getting involved and changing the story line... Hopefully I won't change it too dramatically.

I was tending to Papa when I heard a knock on the door. "Doctor Yeager, please come in" Mama invited the man at the door inside. "Thank you Mrs Braun, would you please show me to your husband?" the doctor replied. "Matthias? The doctor is here to help you" Mama said as she opened the door to his room. "Hush Mama! Papa is sleeping." I said, annoyed at the bad timing. "Well, I suppose I should wake him. Papa? The doctor is here Papa!" I said gently shaking him awake. He stirred and opened his eyes noticing the man standing in the doorway.

"Mr Braun? I am Grisha Yeager. Do you mind if I give you an examination before I start treating you?" "No, not at all" Papa said wearily.

"Liesel, you can leave now, the doctor will look after your father" Mama said at the doorway, gesturing for me to leave the room. "No, I would like to stay with Papa for now. I shall help the doctor make him better" I replied. I did not want to leave my father when he was so weak. And I wasn't too sure what I thought of Grisha. I knew many things about him that he probably didn't even know yet. But I would be friendly towards him for Papa's sake.

"It's quite alright if she wants to stay Mrs Braun, I can teach her to care for your husband after I leave." The doctor said while smiling at me. I gave him a big grin back. Mama left to prepare dinner while I stayed with Papa.

"He has been getting worse doctor no matter what I do! I know that a fever is the body's natural way of defeating a sickness but it is also dangerous for him to get too hot. I can't cool him down properly as we have run out of ice. Can you do something doctor?" "My, you certainly know a lot for you age don't you Liesel?" "Uh, yeah… I read it in a book!" I wasn't lying. I did read it in a book. During biology class in a different universe. But he didn't need to know that.

He chuckled, "Well, you've done a very good job keeping his fever down but now you have to leave the more difficult part of helping him to me." I nodded.

When Doctor Yeager was finished examining Papa, he gave me some medicine telling me that I had to give it to Papa every morning and every night.

"I will be back in three days time, the medicine should be in effect by then." The doctor said as he tipped his hat to Mama and left the house.

Doctor Yeager came by regularly for the next few weeks to check on Papa. He told me that Papa was making good progress and that he will be able to go back to his normal life soon. One time, Doctor Yeager brought his son with him.

"Liesel, this is Eren my son. Eren, this is Liesel. I have been caring for her father for the last two weeks." A small boy came out from behind his father before slowly coming forward to shake my hand. He had messy brown hair and incredible green/blue eyes. He had a red scarf wrapped around his neck. "It's very lovely to meet you Eren, I have heard many good things about you." I said, welcoming both him and his father into the house. I had to hold in my squeal. Eren was even cuter as a little boy than he was in the anime!

"My my, your speech is that of a person many years older than you. Must be all those books you've been reading Liesel? Doctor Yeager said while smiling at me.

I took him in to see Papa, and then left to stay with Eren. "How old are you Eren? I'm six turning seven in a few months!" I said hoping to start a conversation. "Um, I'm six too. I won't be sevenl until next year though." He said with a small smile. He didn't say much at first but after a while he began to open up to me. I asked if he had any siblings, trying to figure out if Mikasa had come into the picture yet. He said he was an only child.

Later on, I showed him my secret book collection that I had stowed under my bed. They were books of the outside world that I had bought from travelling merchants who pass by every year. They always laughed when they saw me, thinking I was a bit young to be interested in such book. They were illegal after all. Both me and Eren read them together marvelling at the wonders of the outside world. Before we knew it, it was time for Eren to go home. Doctor Yeager said that Papa was much better and won't be needing his services anymore.

I felt a little sad as I knew I wouldn't be able to see Eren for a while. I also knew what was going to happen to him soon.


	4. Chapter 4 - Happy Birthday

**AN: Chapter 4 is up! I have no idea where I'm going with this... And I still can't think of a proper name for the story XD Anyway... Read on and I hope you like this chapter. Don't forget to review!**

Papa never properly recovered. The sickness had left his body weak and frail. Doctor Yeager would visit every month or so to make sure Papa was alright. Money became scarcer in our household and my trip to the inner city on my tenth birthday was canceled. I needed a new plan. If all else failed, I would have to make sure that me and my family move to the inside of Wall Maria, hopefully Wall Rose.

As the years passed, Doctor Yeager's visits became less frequent as there was not much he could do to help Papa. Eren came with him more often though and we became good friends.

It was the 17th of October during the year 844. "Mama, Papa! It's my birthday! I'm nine now!" I yelled gleefully as I ran into their bedroom. I knew they would be awake as they usually wake an hour after dawn so I didn't wake them. "Of course it is darling. That means we have been blessed to have you for nine wonderful years" Mama said smiling softly at me.

I grinned, and then jumped onto the bed snuggling between Mama and Papa. "Since it's your birthday, we invited the Yeager's over for lunch today. I thought it would be a good idea seeing as you get along with Eren so well." Said Mama.

"Of course I don't mind! After all, Doctor Yeager saved Papa's life!" This was turning out to be a very good birthday.

After breakfast, Mama and Papa gave me some gifts for my birthday. Papa had made me two wooden swords like the ones that were used on the military 3DMG. He knew how much I loved the Recon Corps and that I wanted to join them someday. Mama had made me a beautiful dolly with two dresses.I stored them in my room under my bed so they won't get ruined. I knew how poor we were so the presents meant a lot to me.

It was 11 in the morning and I was busy drawing doodles. They usually consisted of drawings of Shingeki no Kyojin characters, though I had to hide my drawings since here in this world, they were real people and I shouldn't even know who they are. Mama was in the kitchen preparing lunch. I offered to help but she insisted that since it was my birthday I should go and play.

"Mama! Papa! Doctor Yeager and Eren are here!" I yelled as I heard a knock on the door. I opened the door and saw the doctor, a pretty women I guessed was Mrs Yeager, and Eren standing there.

"Hi! I'm so glad you were able to come for my birthday! You must be Eren's Mama?" I asked looking at the woman before me. "Yes I am, and I've heard a lot about you from Eren, he has been looking forward to visiting you for quite some time now" She said with a lovely smile.

"Mum…" Eren said, his face turning an interesting pink colour. He hated the fact that he was friends with a _girl_, though I didn't act very girly, the other boys still teased him about me.

"Well Eren?" Doctor Yeager said, nudging Eren. "This is for you Liesel" Eren said as he held out a rather messily wrapped present. "My Mum chose it since I don't really know what girls like. I helped wrap it though!" "It's lovely Eren" I said with a big smile. "Come in! Mama is still preparing lunch so we will have to wait a little but I want to show you this new book I got!" I said, tugging on his shirt sleeve.

Mrs Yeager cleared her throat, drawing my attention. "Eren, I think you forgot something else?" "Oh right! Liesel, this is my new sister Mikasa!" A beautiful girl with black hair stepped in through the doorway. She looked to be about Eren's age. My smile saddened slightly since I knew the circumstances around her adoption into the Yeager family.

"It's very nice to meet you Mikasa, I hope we shall be good friends!" I said, wanting to make her feel welcome. She shook my hand and just nodded.

The doctor then went to find Papa, while Mrs Yeager went into the kitchen to help Mama prepare lunch. I took Eren and Mikasa into my room to show them my presents I had received from my parents.

I learnt that Mikasa wasn't much of a talker. I suppose she became more talkative when she got older. She seemed to be very clingy to Eren, though that would be understandable considering they murdered three men together to save each other. I shuddered at the thought. I noticed that she had Eren's red scarf around her neck. I smiled softly, remembering watching Eren give it to her and offer her a new home. He was a good boy.

"Whoah! Did your Dad make these for you?" I was shaken out of my thoughts to see that Eren had my swords in his hand. "I found these under your bed, they're pretty cool! They look just like the swords the Recon Corps uses! I going to join them someday" Eren said with a big grin on his face while waving the swords around.

"Yes, Papa made them. I too wish to join the Recon Corps, though it is very dangerous. The mortality rate is thirty percent. But it is better than being cooped up within these walls completely helpless. You never know if or when the titans may break in." I knew it was considered taboo to bring up titans breaking into the wall, but I needed to make sure that Eren knew what he was going to get himself into.

"Eren, look." A soft voice called from behind me. Mikasa was holding one of my drawings I made of Rivaille.

"Whoah! Did you draw that Liesel? It looks just like Levi-Heichou! Humanity's Strongest Soldier!"

"Yes I drew it. I like to watch the Recon Corps as they leave and enter the wall. It always saddens me to see people who leave the wall and never return though."

"Liesel, Eren, Mikasa! Lunch is ready!" I heard Mama call out to us. Mikasa put the picture down and we all ran out to the dining room. She had outdone herself as always and put on a magnificent spread for us. We all sat around the table, chatting and eating.

A shadow suddenly came upon my thoughts. I realised that I only had a year before the titans would break in. Mrs Yeager would be devoured. I had to protect my family from the titans.

I would do everything I can to make sure we would survive.


	5. Chapter 5 - Survival of the Fittest

**AN: Chapter 5 is up! Gomen for the late update! Don't forget to review! :D  
><strong>

**Reviews:**

**animagirl: would you consider a levixoc for this?  
><strong>

**I am thinking of making it a LevixOC though I'm not too sure yet :D I'll get to that when she gets to meet Levi :D**

**Enjoy the story!**

It was the 15th of October in the year 845.

Somehow I knew it was the day that everything would change. I saw the geese fly in the typical V pattern, leaves falling on the wind. It was all too quiet.

I ran back into the house and grabbed my satchel. I quickly packed all my most precious belongings into it, though my swords stuck out of it a lot. Mama and Papa were in the market place and would be back in half an hour. I packed their things as well and placed all our bags at the front door step. We had to leave as soon as the Colossal Titan arrived.

I began to cry as I sat down on the door step. I realised there was no way I could stop Mrs Yeager from getting eaten by the titans. Eren and Mikasa would have lost their mother and their father wouldn't be around to help them. I had grown quite close with Eren's mother. We had visited the Yeager's a lot this year, and though I had tried not to get too attached to Mrs Yeager, I failed. I had to be friendly and polite as usual to Doctor Yeager, though deep inside I hated him for what he was going to do. He ruined Eren.

I looked up and saw my parents walking towards the house. I quickly rubbed my eyes, hiding any signs that I was crying. I would have to be strong and fast when the titans came. Papa was still weak and it was rare for him to have the strength to go with Mama to the market place. I feared that he wouldn't be able to escape on time.

Suddenly I heard a loud explosion. It is happening.

"Mama! Papa! The titans are coming! We must leave now!" I yelled, seeing a large red hand holding onto the top of the wall. Mama just stared at the wall in shock. Everything was suddenly deathly quiet. An enormous hideous head looked over the wall.

"Mama! We must go!" I shouted as I grabbed her hand. I quickly threw her packed bag to her and I swung mine and Papa's bag onto my back. They were both still in shock. I grabbed their hands and began to run. We had to get to the boats in time.

I heard a loud sound as chunks of debris from the wall flew through the air and landed around us. Mama and Papa had realised what was happening and were running, though Papa had his arm around Mama as he was still weak from the walk earlier. "Mama! Give me your bag, I can carry more. You need to help Papa!" I yelled, and Mama tossed me her bag and supported Papa. I looked back and could see the heads of titans starting to enter the wall.

I could see the gate to the wall Maria in the distance. We would make it.

We all ran faster and got through the gate. We were the first to arrive due to me being prepared for it. It wasn't over yet though, the Armored Titan would break through this wall as well. We had to get to the boats. Once we got through the walls we all slowed down. Papa was exhausted and Mama was breathing heavily.

We all sat down under a tree in the shade and drank from the bottles I had packed. We saw in the distance the boats were being made ready. People were starting to come through the gates in a panic. It was chaos everywhere.

I cried silently as I thought of all the people who I had known who were probably dead. It was relieving to know that Eren, Mikasa and Armin would be safe, though I hadn't met Armin yet. Mama was still in a state of shock. Her eyes had lost her normal sparkle and she looked dead inside. Papa was crying softly as I pulled him up. We had to continue to the boats. "Mama, Papa, we must get to the boats, look! There are people boarding the boats already! We must hurry if we want a place on there." I pulled them back towards the road that led to the boats. Papa slung his arm over Mama and she helped him to walk.

We made it to the boats before the crowds began gathering. I got us to sit in a corner huddled as close together as possible. We had to fit many people on these boats and too many would be left behind. Once we were safely on the boat we all began to cry. We had lost our home, and many of the people we knew were dead. Mama hugged me close, murming soft words that it would all be okay. She reminded me that we still had each other. "Liesel, we wouldn't be here together if it weren't for your quick thinking, so we musn't dwell on the negatives of this situation. If we did we would become sad empty shells." She wiped my tears away though this only made me cry harder.

The boats were filling up very quickly and we could hear loud cries and screams of agony from people who had lost loved ones. The boats started to move and I pressed my face closer to my Mama. People were jumping from the bank trying to get onto the boat. I could hear splashes of bodies falling into the water, people screaming in terror and begging to come onto the boat. There was no point. The boats couldn't hold enough people.

Then I heard a loud explosion coming from the gate. The Armored Titan had broken through. The screams of the people left behind only grew louder as the boats made their way down the river to the Wall Rose. We had survived.


	6. Chapter 6 - Doom and Despair

**AN: This is a veerryy late update... Gomennasai! *bows in apology* I hope you can forgive me. I shall try harder to update more frequently! In the meantime, enjoy this rather short chapter :) And don't forget to review!**

We slowly travelled down the river getting closer to the Wall Rose. I could see titans slowly ambling through the large hole the Armored Titan had made. The Armored Titan had vanished about half an hour ago.

It saddened me that both the Colossal Titan and the Armored Titan were merely children. They didn't realise what they were doing and how many lives they were responsible for. I can only hope that they realise what they have done someday. I cursed their village for raising such young innocent children to do such awful tasks that no child should ever have to go through.

We reached Wall Rose and came to a stop at the docks. People began rushing off the boats frantically running around trying to find their loved ones, hoping that they were safe. Too many people had died today. This would be a day of mourning. I thanked God that I still had my parents with me. I would do my best to comfort Eren and Mikasa. God knows they need it.

Thankfully Papa had a brother who lived within Wall Rose, so we didn't have to sleep on the streets. It was very cramped though as Uncle Josef had four children of his own. I liked to sleep on the roof most nights, it was nice to look up at the stars and imagine a life without walls. A world where titans never existed and all was perfect. Maybe someday, when all this is over, humanity will be free and we will no longer have to live in fear of the titans.

A few days after the siege of Wall Maria, the government ordered a census be taken so they can find out who was dead and who was still alive. I heard that some people refused to be registered and they stayed hidden in their houses waiting for the census to be over. I didn't understand at the time but it would soon become clear why they did such a thing in not making themselves known to the officials.

It wasn't long before people were called forward to cultivate the land as food was scarce. It was difficult for me, Eren, Armin, and Mikasa as our bodies were not ready for manual labour but we strengthened up quickly and worked hard. Mikasa of course didn't break a sweat the entire time. It was hard for Papa as his body was weaker than most and he couldn't last long in the fields in the icy cold weather. More than once he collapsed while working and me and Mama had to carry him home. Eventually Mama convinced him to stay at the house so he can regain his strength.

It was the year 846. The government enlisted many refugees in a mission to recapture the Wall Maria. Among those people were Armin's grandfather, and my beloved Papa.

It was a peaceful morning, Mama had made pancakes and Papa was feeling much better than normal. There was a knock on the door and I rushed to open it. There was a man standing there, "I have a letter for a Mr Matthias Braun." He declared. Papa got up from his seat by the fire and walked to the door. "I am Matthias, thank you for delivering it" Papa said as he accepted the letter. The man left and Mama shut the door.

"Who's it from Papa? I asked eagerly hoping it was perhaps a letter from relatives. It was rare to get letters these days. Papa looked at the letter, opened it and his face paled. He handed it to Mama who collapsed into the seat next to her. "Mama! Papa! What's happened?" I said as I ran up to her.

"It seems that I have been enlisted in a program to recapture the Wall Maria. I am to depart in three days." Papa said with a sinking look on his face. Mama burst into tears.


	7. Chapter 7 - Suspicions

**AN: I have kept my promise to update more frequently! Yay the last chapter got more favourites and followers :3 I didn't even expect to get any XD So thank you to those who did :D **

**Replies to reviews:**

**pepperkc: Thank you so much :) I'm glad you are enjoying the story :D**

**ThatKidSid426: Liesel might not last too long in the AoT world, but she will fight to survive! I'm so glad you like the story :3**

**Anyways… Enjoy the chapter!**

I helped Papa pack a few of his belongings in a small pack that he was permitted to bring with him as I cried silently. This might be the last day I spend with my Papa.

"Papa, why would they choose you to fight? They know you aren't strong! It's not fair that they would choose you when you have a family to care for! Why don't you just stay here! I'm sure they wouldn't find out." I sobbed to him.

"Liesel, it is an honour to fight defending my family. I know that I am not the strongest of men, but I will do my best. At the military base a few hours south from here, they will have a list of the men who were ordered to fight. If I am not there when they call up my name, I will be in more trouble than if I were there." He said as he hugged me,

"I won't promise that I will come back to you as it will be harder for you if I don't. But I will promise you this: I will never stop loving you and your mother, and I will fight my hardest for your freedom."

That only caused me to cry harder as I buried my face in his chest.

"Liesel, I must ask you to promise me one thing: Take care of your mother if I don't come back. Support and encourage one another. Humanity will soon be free as long as we have hope. Never lose that hope."

"I promise Papa. I will look after Mama. And I will look after you too! Because you will come back. I will never lose hope!"

Papa left later that morning to report at the military base. Mama and I cried for a long time.

The next morning I decided to find Armin. I had heard that his Grandfather had been called up to fight as well. Armin would be all alone now. I found him crying on the doorstep of his house. He had a worn out hat in his hand, I recognised it to be the hat his grandfather would always wear. I carefully approached him and wrapped my arms around him. We both cried together in each other's arms. I brought him back to my house so he would have a place to stay without feeling alone. I cooked a meal for him and Mama. That was the beginning of our new family.

The next day I heard someone banging on the door. I opened it and saw Mikasa standing there.

"Liesel. Where's Eren." She said with slight look of panic showing in her normally unexpressive eyes.

"I don't know, I haven't seen him since the other day when you guys visited."

"Eren's been missing all day now and he didn't tell me where he was going"

"I'm sorry but I haven't seen him at all today… maybe check by the military post next to the rations tent. He often hangs around there getting himself into trouble." I suggested as Mikasa ran off the moment I finished my sentence.

'I hope Eren's alright…' I thought to myself.

Mikasa came by later that night with Eren in tow. "I've found him."

Eren looked at the ground awkwardly. "I was exploring the forest nearby when I must have fallen asleep since I can't remember what happened afterwards. I just remember getting up off the ground and seeing the sun starting to set. I hurried home hoping Mikasa wouldn't be worried but it was a bit too late for that…" He said with a slighty annoyed tone.

"Well consider yourself lucky that you had Mikasa looking out for you. You should be more careful Eren." I scolded him.

"I agree Eren."

Later that night, I thought about what happened earlier. Eren was in the forest for nearly the whole day and he thinks he must have slept the whole time due to having no recollection of what happened… Something happened there. Something that Eren either refuses to remember, or cannot remember.


End file.
